Chordoni waterfalls
Danger: Normal Sub zones: Chordoni river, Siren Sands, Tobol mountains Inhabitants: naga, arboreal frogs, rock harpies, starkala bugs, emerald phoenixes , glittersquids, uuluus Characters : Vivian The Chordoni waterfalls are situated in a thin band between the forest of whispers and deeper Felarya. Here the lush forest gives way to a damp network of thick, low vegetation, teeming with life. The sky is full of birds of every size and color, and the air is filled with the sweet aroma of the many fruits that grow here. The waterfalls themselves are huge, dwarfing even a giant naga. For a human, their size is almost incomprehensible. The water plunges from an enormous height and crashes down into the lake bellow, creating a perpetual light fog of droplets. The origin of the waterfalls is an absolute mystery. The water seems to come directly from the rock but there is no nearby detectable river, even underground. Many scientists believe that the water actually comes from another world, through a portal encased deep in the stone. The zone as a whole is less dangerous than many other areas of Felarya but it's still risky. The main danger comes from a giant naga called Vivian, who dwells here and loves to bath in the waterfalls. She is rather lazy but possess many means to lure prey to her. A small colony of rock harpies live in the cliff as well. Just next to the waterfalls is a natural gate leading to the dark depths of Evernight forest. The Chordoni waterfalls form a river flowing to the great Jadong lake and the beautiful beach of Siren sands. Siren sands Danger: Hazardous Inhabitants: mermaids, nagas, scarlet elves Siren sands is a rather large stretch of sand on Jadong lake located north of Bulvon woods and near the end of the Chordoni river. Unlike the relatively safe waterfalls, the beach is very dangerous. It was named after the numerous giant mermaids, among other predators, known to sunbathe and relax on its soft warm sands during the early hours of the morning. Some giant hybrids from the nearby and terrible jungle of perils are used to coming here as well. These races don't necessary get along very well but some unspoken agreement has made the beach a neutral ground, available for all to enjoy. While this gathering alone should be a strong enough deterrent to most adventurers, some continue to try their luck and go there for the region has a great wealth : Ebony pearls. Those huge black pearls sometimes wash up on the sands. They are highly prized and relatively easy to pick, and even a handful of them is worth a small fortune. Where they keep coming from is unknown, though it is speculated that they originate from giant clams living on the bottom of Jadong lake. in the Tobol mountains]] Tobol mountains Danger: Normal Inhabitants: braeliths A small but high chain of mountains, the Tobol mountains forms a ring around the Evernight forest most of the way, leaving about a third of it exposed. They are difficult to access, surrounded by dangerous areas and a persistent mist, and their vast mineral wealth remains largely untapped. A few mines dating back from the time of Ur-Sagol can be found, now largely abandoned, often with dangerous creatures lurking within. The area is said to hold large deposits of the purest emerald. The mountains themselves are hard to climb, forming almost completely vertical cliffs with very steep and small winding ways dug into the rock. The footing there is rather precarious, and some portions of the path are obstructed by Ayutayas, a type of ivy growing from the rock. Still, those paths are your safest way to reach the summit, unless you want to directly climb the cliff, aiding yourself with the Ayutayas. A series of beautiful and majestic temples can be found along the way, carved from the rock itself. They are mostly empty and invaded by vegetation, although some are used by harpies as comfortable nests. Harpies, small and giant, are a very common sight around the region, and inhabit many cracks and crevices of the mountains. The Ayzos-Tinkol pavilion is the biggest and most remarkable of the Tobol temples. Built high in the mountains, it's an assembly of majestic cupolas, crumbling towers dating for millennia ago, and platform gardens with small streams running through them. A large statue of a harpy adorned by jewels stands in the middle of those gardens, perhaps an effigy of an ancient protector of this silent and serene place. *Credits to Jasconius for naming and writing the Siren sands description, and to asaenvolk for writing the Tobol mountain description. Category:locations